1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to desk or cabinet drawer mounting brackets and, more particularly, to a new and improved mounting bracket used in connection with a drawer guide having a tongue portion, the bracket having a base with opposing retaining flanges secured to the base to cooperatively receive the drawer guide tongue portion for lateral adjustment of the drawer with respect to the desk or cabinet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of mounting brackets for desk and cabinet drawers have been used in the furniture industry for many years. Generally such brackets are not precisely designed or engineered to achieve stability, long wear or efficient operation. They have adjustable elements usually formed directly in the bracket body making the bracket difficult to adjust, insufficient to achieve drawer stability with respect to the desk or cabinet, and quick to deteriorate. There is a current need to provide more precisely designed and manufactured mounting brackets which operate with greater efficiency and adjustability while retaining the cost associated with the design and manufacture of such devices within the same ranges as presently experienced with conventional brackets. The present invention addresses this need and interest.